The Lyre That Captivated
by RussianRifle97
Summary: You would be surprised what a bag of sweets and a kind smile can get you in a relationship. LyraXDarkshift (My friend's OC). One-shot, Anthro clopfic. NO PLOT WHATSOEVER.


_**Hello, my readers and general fanfic readers! As a warning, this particular fic is a straight-up, one-shot, 0% plot, non-canon, anthropologic CLOPFIC. A detailed one at that, so if you dislike clop, well, sex and its likeness, I advise you not read this fic. This is dedicated to my friend, (I'll refer to him by his alias, Darkshift), have a happy Easter, bro! And now, you, my readers and general fanfic readers. Enjoy!**_

**"Ahah, then she says 'Yeah, Applejack! Woo!'. I was in stitches the entire time! Bon Bon almost passed out!", Lyra was on her back on the sofa, clutching her stomach, "Ahaha, ow, hahaha, my stomach! Ahahah!". I covered my face in an attempt to stifle my laughter. My eyes were watering, my stomach was cramping, my brow was sweating, my heart was pounding, but I wasn't laughing at the story. It was Lyra that made me happy. Her exuberant energy just seemed to rub off on me, it always brightened my day when I heard her laugh or just to see her smile. Lyra gradually composed herself, breathing heavily with her dress-like shirt strewn and her hair ragged as if she had just got out of bed, "Ahah... hah... oh, so yeah, thats what I did today. How about you, good-lookin'? What did you do?". I wiped the laughter-induced tears from my eyes and took a deep breath, "Well, I just hung around with Rainbow Dash for a while, practiced some maneuvers then went to Bon Bon's Bazaar to pick these up for you", I took the small, white paper bag from my pocket that made Lyra's eyes light up, "Aw cool! I love Bon Bon's sweets! Thank you so much, Darky! Can I have them now?". I chuckled a bit and tossed the bag to her, "No need to ask, love, go right ahead", Lyra opened the bag excitedly, almost tearing it in half in the process, then gasped with a bright smile on her face, "Love Lyres! Thanks, Darky! How did you know they were my favourite?". I patted her knee, "Because I have an interest in you. Plus you're always eating them whenever we go out so it didn't take a mastermind to deduce that they were your favourites. But, you know, the first reason seems better", Lyra took two and popped one in her mouth, "Do you want one, hon?". I was quite honored, Lyra never - and I mean never - shared her sweets with anyone other than Bon Bon, "Sure! I'd love one!", Lyra lifted the sweet up, "Open wide!". I obeyed, opening my mouth as wide as I could, Lyra giggled, "Now close your eyes", I felt a bit weird doing this but I did as she said, "Good". I heard a bit of shuffling, "Now open your eyes", I opened my eyes and came face to face with Lyra who immediately clamped her mouth over mine. I always loved it when she was forward and romantic. I smiled a bit at her spontaneous show of affection and kissed her back. She tasted faintly of a fruity candy, like an ambiguous syrupy flavour that I couldn't pinpoint. Either way she tasted sweet and I loved it. Lyra took a handful of my hair and pulled me further into the kiss, she was smiling lightly. I felt a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, like I always did during our romantic or intimate times. It felt sickly sweet but I liked it. Lyra broke away, leaving a thin strand of saliva, "Love you lots, like Jelly Tots (another favourite sweet of hers)", I smiled lovingly and ran my hand throught the white stripe in her peppermint green, "Love you more, Lyra". Lyra sat up and grinned childishly, it made me chuckled a bit, "What's on your mind?", she raised her hand up and extended her index finger, before pressing it onto my nose, "Boop". Lyra jumped up and ran upstairs, "Hey!", I chased after her, laughing all the way, before she leapt onto our bed.**

**I leapt onto the bed after her and held her down playfully, "Gotcha. Now...", I pressed my index finger to her nose, "Boop. I win!". Lyra groaned playfully, "Only cos you're a boy and boys are stronger by nature. Girls are smarter", I laughed, still holding her down, "Yeah, sure. How so?". Lyra's hands started to glow, suddenly my sides began to tickle and tense, "Haha, Lyra, LYRA, d-don't, aha, you know I'm, hah, t-ticklish, ahahah, STOP!", I fell off of her and onto the bed, mindlessly swatting at my sides even though nothing was there, "Lyra, haha, stop! Please, haha, I can't, hahah, take it!", Lyra laughed evilly, "Told you girls were smarter, now saaay it". I rolled over, tears falling down, "Okay! Haha, you're, hahah, smarter then me! Hahaha! Stop! Haha!", Lyra stopped magically attacking me. I laid on my back and tried to catch my breath, "Magic cheater", Lyra giggled and crossed her arms, "It's not cheating if you were born with it, so, ha-ha". She wasn't looking at me, now was my chance! I leapt up and dug my fingers into her sides softly enough not to hurt her but hard enough for her to be weakened, "What the-!? Ahaha, Darky! Hahaha, stop! Wait, hah, okay, okay, hahah, I'm sorry, st-hah, stop!", I laughed victoriously, "Nope, you were asking for it". Lyra tried to push me away but I was stronger, "Please, haha, my stomach, hahah! Okay, I'm, pfft-haha! I'm sorry! I give up, hah, I give up! You win!", I continued regardless, "Nuh-uh, I'm getting my revenge, Lyra! I'll stop when I feel you've paid for your tickle crimes". I moved my hands lower down and tickled her stomach, but she didn't laugh, "Darky!- oohh...", I stopped my movements, my face burning. Lyra was smiling nervously, "Heh, sorry, I don't know where that came from", her smile turned into a suggestion, "You did buy me those sweets". My ears pricked up, "Come on, Darky. You can't say you didn't feel a little twitch when you were roughing me up", well, she wasn't lying. Soon, my body warmed up to the idea, along with other parts which Lyra noticed, "Oh, so I was right. You in the mood for a little... adult tickle fight?", how the hell could I say no? I nodded, an aroused smile slowly became my expression. Lyra went onto her knees to level with me. I gazed into her golden amber eyes, "Whose turn is it first?", I held her shoulders, "Well, I do believe it's ladies first".**

**I pushed her onto her back, which made her giggle, "Such a gentleman, you are". I pulled her leggings down, which left only her candy crested panties. I giggled a bit at their childlike imagery, "You know, sweets are good and all, but you border on addiction, you know that?", Lyra shrugged, "I love sweets, thats all I'm gonna say". I pulled them down, revealing her wet modesty, "Wow, you were quite excited back there weren't you?", Lyra tilted her head, "I was?". I ran two fingers along her damp entrance and showed them to her, before opening them to show how sticky it was, "See?", Lyra giggled taking hold of my wrist, "Let me get a better look". She brought her face down near them, before quickly shoving them into my mouth and holding them there, "Got you!", I coughed for a moment, before licking my fingers clean. The juices tasted like peppermint. Lyra let go of my wrist, smiling cockily, "Well?", I pushed her onto her back, "You're delicious, Lyra". She giggled and rolled her eyes, "Silly thing". I ran my tongue along the entrance without actually entering, making Lyra twitch and giggle, "Come on, Darky. Nobody likes a tease". I continued to tease her, occassionally prodding the tip of my tongue in just to annoy her, "Hey! I don't mess around with you!", I rolled my eyes and moved to the top, running my tongue around her clitorus, before I flicked my tongue upwards. Lyra stopped complaining for a moment, before sighing as if she was holding back, "It... it tickles...", I pulled away slightly, "Hey, don't hold back. If you're enjoying it, let me know, love". I continued to prod with my tongue, only entering by about a millimetre, "S-Stop with the teasing, Darky, I want it. If you don't I'll-", I pushed my tongue all the way in, to which Lyra tried to hold back a moan, but it overwhelmed her, "Aaaaahhh... thats what I wanted...". I twisted and turned my tongue inside of her, tasting the peppermint and warmth of her juices. I deliberately breathed heavily, letting my heated breath tickle and stimulate her clit, "Faahh... wait, Darky... I don't want to finish too early...", I ignored her, I just wanted to get that sudden rush of juices that she always released. I moved faster, my jaw began to ache from being held open for so long, "Ah, Darky, no! I'm gonna... I'm coming... aaahhh!", I closed my mouth around her vagina, eagerly swallowing the flood of peppermint lubricant that I loved so much. After the initial rush, I continued to brush my tongue against her entrance, taking as much as I could before quitting. Lyra was laid back, her eyes half shut. I licked my lips, getting the last of the residue, "Aww, is it over already?", Lyra opened her eyes fully, "What? No way! We're not even halfway done!". Lyra sat up, "Your turn", my heart skipped a beat at hearing that. Lyra unbuttoned her blouse/t-shirt and took it off, her face a light shade of pink, "I said it's your turn. Sit down, boy! Oh, and it's only fair if you lose some coverage". I obliged her, taking off my t-shirt and tossing it aside. Lyra folded her arms and regarded me in a disappointed fashion, "I said lose your coverage, Darky", I took my jeans off and tossed them aside too, "Keep going". I reached down to take my socks off, "Oh for...", Lyra pushed me down into a sitting position, before pulling my boxers off. Her frustration changed into surprise, "Woah, guess I wasn't the only one who was excited was I, Darky?", I smiled playfully, "Only because your such a sexy young thing". Lyra giggled and brought her head down to my manhood. I could feel her hot breath on it, "You really want this don't you?", I nodded, "Its in my top three". Lyra smiled suggestively and extended her tongue, slowly tracing it along my erection, "Mm... Lyra...", I rested my hand on her head, her soft, (strangely cool), hair was so comforting. Lyra reached the top, making gentle licking motions which drove me insane, "Ah, you're teasing me, ah, aren't you?", Lyra smiled evilly, "Not so good is it?". I clenched my jaw, my loins ached as they were given some attention, but not enough. My muscles tensed, "Wow, I didn't think it would bother you so much. Figures. You're a glass cannon when it comes to this", Lyra closed her mouth around my erection and lowered her head down a bit. Oh thank Celestia! The aching was transmuted into screaming pleasure, it actually made me whimper a bit, "Thank you, Lyra". Lyra looked up at me quizzically, still fellating me slowly, but she just smiled warmly and pulled up, "You're welcome, sweetie. Oh! Speaking of sweeties, I wasph lookinph on the inpherneph and I phaw-", Lyra was still talking while perfoming oral sex on me... "Phoh anywaph, I waphft lookinph ah the Phillydelphfya phekshon...", it was like a vibration. I couldn't handle it. I was gonna come any moment now, "Lyra... hold on...", Lyra pulled up and licked her lips, "What's up, cutie pie?". I allowed myself a moment to collect myself, "N-Nothing, just a little overpowered for a moment", Lyra giggled and nodded, "Okay. By the way, you taste funny, but funny good". Taste funny? "How do I taste funny?", Lyra licked my erection like a spoon that had frosting on it, "Your precum, tastes like a sweet and salty syrup. Just sayin'. Anyway, are you close?". I nodded, "Very", Lyra beamed happily, "Oh boy!". Oh... Boy? Lyra continued the blowjob, but this time she moved further down faster, "Lyra! Oh my!", I fell onto my back, "Sweet Mother of... someone...". Lyra giggled and continued, pressing her tongue against my manhood while she moved. I reached the point of no return, "Lyra! I'm coming! Gaaaah!", Lyra's eyes went wide for a second or two, before they went three quarters shut. Lyra began swallowing for a while, a little longer than usual, before pulling up, a small mixture of saliva and precum on her lips, "That was a lot, Darky. Even more than before! I'm full". I cringed a bit at her terminology, but was somewhat flattered, "I've still got bullets in the chamber, honey. I can go again", Lyra smiled brightly, "Oh yay! Lets do it!". I sat up, "Do you want to be on top?", Lyra nodded eagerly, "Always!". I laid back down, my arousal replaced with a loving feeling. I didn't want to be satisfied, I wanted to satisfy, "Ready when you are, Lyra", (anyone listening would think we were just playing a game). Lyra sat on my abdomen, "You get it started, Darky. Thats my second favourite part", I held onto Lyra's thighs and pulled her down slowly, inserting myself into her. We both moaned simultaneously, our own attributes complementing each others, "Heh, that's one of my favourite parts too". Lyra began a slow movement pattern, "You know what my favourite part is? The end, because there's a rush of warmth when you come and it fills me up and makes me warm, what's yours?", I shrugged, twitching a little as her silken love tunnel felt warm and massaged my manhood, "I'd say the end too, but only if you finish too. I can't have the love of my life to go without". Lyra smiled warmly, picking up speed a little bit, "Thats great to hear because I love you too! I don't know what to say really because there is so much I want to say and if I say it all then it would take too long and I don't want it to take long because I want us both to orgasm at the same time and you make me finish so quickly because, oh Celestia you're big, and-", Lyra stopped talking and blushed a bit, "Sorry". I stroked her face gently, "Its okay, I love the sound of your voice. If you've got something to say then say it, love", Lyra sighed happily and picked up speed, "Oh good. Whenever we kiss or hug or cuddle or have sex I get these words in my head and they get all jumbled up because they want to come out and say to you what I want to say but I can't say it because there is so much but I'll try. Like-", Lyra stopped to inhale, "Whenever we kiss I feel fuzzy inside, same as when we hug or cuddle but when we have sex I feel different inside like I just want to tell the world that you, Darkshift, are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you're just you and you absolutely rock because you love me and I love you and I like you and you're one of my best friends (Lyra subconsciously picked up speed) and you make me feel fuzzy inside and I want to spend every waking second with you and whenever we cuddle I feel like I'm flying and whenever we kiss I feel so special and every hug just makes my day and whenever I'm away from you I never stop talking about you and, ahaha, I frickin' love you so much!". Lyra moved her body down and pressed her nose to mine, taking hold of my hands as she moved faster. I closed my hands around hers, a massive smile spread across my face as I was overcame with happiness, "I love you too, Lyra! I love you so, so much because you're my world!", Lyra laughed happily, "I'm close, my love. Ready for the best part?". Lyra moved as fast as she could, still nuzzling me, "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouI... love... yyooouu!". Lyra kissed me passionately as she slammed her lower body down, her silken walls gripped onto my manhood as I came inside her, my own orgasm pushing me over the limits. Lyra clenched her hands over mine, we were both smiling widely as we were overcome by our love. We continued to kiss for a good few minutes, allowing our orgasms to subside slowly, before stopping and breaking away, a mixture of seed and love juices slowly trickling down my manhood. Lyra was breathing heavily, but quietly, "I love you, Darkshift. You make me feel warm inside", I smiled lovingly and kissed her again, "I love you, Lyra. You're the love of my life". We were both utterly exhausted, the warmth of sleep came creeping in. We wrapped our arms around each other before we fell asleep.**


End file.
